Nick Jr. Characters Meet Finding Nemo/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Nick Jr. Characters Meet Finding Nemo. *(Shows Walt Disney Pictures Logo) *(Shows Pixar Animation Studios Logo) *(Nick Jr. Characters Meet Finding Nemo) *Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora! *Diego: Hola!, I'm Diego! *Pablo: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans! *Linny: Hello!, We're The Wonder Pets! *Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve! *Blue: Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao!, I'm Kai-Lan! *Wubbzy: Wow, Wow!, Everybody!, My Name is Wubbzy! *Sportacus: Hi!, I'm Sportacus! *Stephanie: Hello!, I'm Stephanie! *Miss Spider: Hello There!, I'm Miss Spider! *Holley: Hi!, I'm Holley! *Squirt: I'm Squirt! *Bounce: I'm Bounce! *Dragon: I'm Dragon! *Shimmer: And I'm Shimmer! *Oswald: Hello!, I'm Oswald! *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends!, I'm DJ Lance Rock! *Muno: I'm Muno! *Foofa: I'm Foofa! *Brobee: I'm Brobee! *Toodee: I'm Toodee! *Plex: And I'm Plex! *Twist: Hi!, We're The Fresh Beat Band!, I'm Twist! *Shout: I'm Shout! *Marina: I'm Marina! *Kiki: and I'm Kiki! *Dan: Hi!, I'm Dan Henderson! *Ruby: Hello!, I'm Ruby!, and My Brother Max! *Max: (Laughs) *Bot: Hi!, We're The Team Umizoomi! *Milli: I'm Milli! *Geo: I'm Geo! *Bot: and I'm Bot! *Molly: Hi!, We're The Bubble Guppies!, I'm Molly! *Gil: I'm Gil! *Goby: I'm Goby! *Deema: I'm Deema! *Oona: I'm Oona! *Nonny: I'm Nonny! *Bubble Puppy: (Barks I'm Bubble Puppy!) *Mr. Grouper: and I'm Mr. Grouper! *Jack: Hello, Everybody!, It's Me, Jack! *Mary: Hi!, I'm Mary! *Mel: (Woofs I'm Mel!) *Oobi: Hello!, I'm Oobi! *Little Bill: Hello!, Friend!, I'm Little Bill! *Little Bear: Hello!, I'm Little Bear! *Maggie: Hello!, I'm Maggie! *Beast: Hello There!, I'm Beast! *Hamilton: and I'm Hamilton! *Franklin: Hi!, I'm Franklin! *Maisy: (Saying Hello!) *Kipper: Hello!, I'm Kipper! *Bob: Hello There!, I'm Bob the Builder! *Binyah Binyah: Hello!, I'm Binyah Binyah! *The Curious Buddies: Hello! *Elephant: We're The Curious Buddies! *Shane: Hello!, I'm Shane! *David: and I'm David! *Dora: Today, We're Gonna Meet Marlin, Dory, Nemo, and His Friends on Disney-Pixar's Finding Nemo! *Diego: Do You Wanna Come With Us? *Tyrone: You Will? *Tuck: Great! *Steve: Come On! *Blue: Let's Skidoo To Disney-Pixar's Finding Nemo!, Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Nick Jr. Characters Skidooing Into Disney-Pixar's Finding Nemo) *Kai-Lan: Wow!, We're in Disney-Pixar's Finding Nemo! *Marlin: Wow! *Coral: Mmm! *Marlin: Wow! *Coral: Mm-Hmm! *Marlin: Wow! *Coral: Yes, Marlin!, No!, I See It!, It's Beautiful! *Marlin: So, Coral!, When You Said You Wanted An Ocean View, You Didn't Think You'd Get The Whole Ocean!, Did You?, Huh? *Wubbzy: Hey!, I See Marlin and Coral! *Sportacus: Let's Go Ask! *Miss Spider: Hi, Marlin!, Hi, Coral! *Marlin: Oh!, Hi, Nick Jr. Characters! *Coral: Hello! *Holley: What are You Two Doing? *Marlin: A Fish Can Breathe Out Here! *Squirt: Fish? *Marlin: Did Your Man Deliever, or Did He Deliever? *Coral: My Man Delievered! *Marlin: And It Wasn't So Easy! *Coral: Because A Lot Of Other Clownfish Had Their Eyes On This Place! *Oswald: You Better Believe They Did! *Marlin: Every Single One Of Them! *Coral: Mm-Hmm!, You Did Good!, And The Neighborhood Is Awesome! Category:Article stubs Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts